custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podróż po Sekret
Info To historia o grupie Matoran, którzy w czasie misji ratunkowej przemienili się w Toa... Choć nie do końca. Muszą oni odnaleźć 6 kryształów, które ich oczyszczą oraz Maskę Tajemnicy. Część 1 Toa Jeycon szedł przez dzunglę ze swoją drużyną. Przybyli na tę wyspę wczoraj, a dziś przedzierali się przez dżunglę w poszukiwaniu artefaktu o wielkiej mocy- Maski Tajemnicy. Ha, pomyśleć tylko, że jeszcze kilka dni temu byli tylko zwykłymi Matoranami- spokojnymi mieszkańcami Metru Nui. Jednak jakiś czas temu część Toa Taka została wysłana na tę wyspę, ponieważ Turaga Helryx przypomniała sobie o tajemniczym artefakcie, potężniejszym nawet od Maski Życia- czyli właśnie o Masce Sekretu. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby Toa wiedzieli, że wyspę od dawna okupują Bohrok Vox. Są to wredne stwory, stworzone na początku przez Bahragi jako prototypy Bohrok. Jednak okazały się zbyt potężne i samowolne, dlatego zostały zesłane na tę wyspę. Toa zostali przez nie złapani i uwięzieni. Gdy stało się to jasne dla mieszkańców Metru Nui, to on, Jeycon postanowił skompletować drużynę Matoran i wyruszyć na wyspę na ratunek Toa Taka. Teraz, gdy przyszło mu walczyć o życie w tej zmutowanej postaci, pomyślał sobie, że gdyby wiedział, co przyjdzie mu tutaj robić, nigdy by się na to nie zdecydował. O swoich planach powiadomił jedynie Turagę Jallera, a on uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział "Historia zatacza krąg." Nic więcej. O, gdyby Vox byli ich jedynym problemem, ale nie- na wyspę przybyła też szóstka innych istot mających tylko jeden cel: zdobyć Maskę Tajemnicy za wszelką cenę. A więc obecna misja Toa brzmiała: Nie dać się zabić. Ale by móc jakimś cudem nie zginąć, Toa muszą znaleźć Maskę. Ponadto Toa musieli się oczyścić z Jadu Vox- paskudnej substancji podobnej w działaniu do jadu Hordika- z tą tylko różnicą, że Vox działał powoli- ofiara zaczyna doznawać ataków szału powtarzających się coraz częściej i trwających coraz dłużej. Na szczęście Toa znaleźli na wyspie Matoran, którzy objaśnili im wszystko i powiedzieli, co bohaterowie(jeśli można ich jeszcze tym słowem określić) muszą zrobić, by wrócić do poprzedniej formy. Chodziło o sześć kryształów znajdujących się w różnych częściach wyspy. Tylko one mogą cofnąć efekt mutacji i sprawić, że Toa będą mogli odzyskać swe imię. "No cóż... mam nadzieję, że Mata Nui będzie czuwał nad nami"- pomyślał Jeycon. Część 2 Toa szli przez dżunglę w poszukiwaniu Kryształu Powietrza już przez dłuższy czas, więc Jeycon zarządził odpoczynek. - Kiedy wreszcie znajdziemy ten kryształ? Klimat panujący w tej dżungli nie działa na mnie zbyt dobrze.- powiedział "Toa" Noten, Toa Lodu. W odpowiedzi Onu- Toa Omoran zdjął mu z pleców coś, co poza parą wyłupiastych oczu składało się z samych nóg, bardzo ruchliwych i czepliwych. Toa Lodu natychmiast zareagował: - BLEE!... Zabieraj to ze mnie!- odskoczył. Wszyscy Toa zaśmiali się. Noten zawstydził się: - Wybaczcie, że tak zareagowałem. Odkąd Visoraki wymordowały moją dawną wyspę, mam awersję do wszystkiego co pełza.- pozostali natychmiast spoważnieli. Przed nimi była jeszcze długa droga, więc trzeba było wypocząć. Gdy Toa Jeycon zarządził odpoczynek, nie zauażył, że w pobliżu obozu czai się jakieś stworzenie. I choć jego maska pozwalała mu wykonywać rzeczy, do których inni nie byli zdolni, nie mógł wykryć niebezpieczeństwa w porę. Jedynie nowo zdobyty instynkt mówił mu, że zbliża się coś złego. W połowie nocy usłyszał głos Toa Kamienia, Camulina: - Nie śpisz? - Nie- odparł Ta-Toa. - A ty? - Jak słyszysz... Moja maska poprostu podpowiedziała mi, że lepiej nie zmrużyć oka przez całą noc i jak zwykle nie podałą powodu. - Gdy kładliśmy się spać, poczułem czyjąś obecność... Nie jestem pewien, ale to chyba nie jest Bohrok. - To pewnie jakiś Rahi. Wystarczy, że my dwaj nie śpimy, nie trzeba budzić reszty. W razie czego poradzimy sobie. - Też tak myślę. To coś nie może przecież być zbyt groźne. Rozpalę małe ognisko, może się przestraszy. Gdyby Toa Jeycon wiedział, jak bardzo się myli... Część 3 Jeycon, Toa Ognia otworzył oczy. Wokół było ciemno, ale wzrok miał bystry, co pozwoliło mu w porę zobaczyć wielkie pazury, które zaraz miały przeciąć go na pół. Na szczęście zdążył uskoczyć, ale i tak niewiele mu to pomogło; wielka pięść omal nie roztrzaskała jego maski. Chciał wyciągnąć swój miecz, ale okazało się, że go nie ma. "Co się tu dzieje?"- zapytał się w duchu. "Kim lub raczej czym jest to coś? I gdzie się podział mój miecz?!" Kiedy spróbował wystrzelić flarę ognia, by choć rozpoznać przeciwnika, z jego palców poleciały tylko kłęby dymu. Zanim zdążył zroumieć, co się dzieje, był już na Metru Nui. "Muszę się dowiedzieć, co tu się dzieje. Dlaczego nikt mi nie pomógł? Czym była ta istota? Gdzie jest moja broń? I co ja tu robię?"- zastanawiał się. Kiedy zdziwiony i zaniepokojony szedł ulicą w stronę Koloseum, zaatakował go Rahkshi. Toa udało się ledwo uskoczyć przed strumieniem srebrnych kropelek, które bestia wystrzeliła ze swego berła. Zdążył jedynie pomyśleć, że nigdy nie słyszał o Rahkshi o podobnej mocy, gdy wszystko stało się rozmazane. Gdy znów mógł widzieć i myśleć normalnie, stał pośrodku jakiejś wioski. Matoranie byli atakowani przez dziwną istotę, swoim wyglądem przypominającą Toa. W tym momencie Jeycon z przerażeniem stwierdził, że to była jego rodzinna wioska, na jego dawnej wyspie. Uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz: ta istota, ten pół- Toa wyglądał zupełnie jak on- Jeycon. Odruchowo spojrzał w inną stronę- tam jacyś inni Toa walczyli z grupą Rahi. Przegrywali. Poznawał tych Toa- byli z jego własnej drużyny! Zrozpaczony Toa Ognia chciał im pomóc, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić; nawet krzyknąć. Mógł tylko bezsilnie patrzeć. Toa Jeycon poczuł, że traci nad sobą panowanie. Część 4 Toa unosił się w pustce. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Zastanawiał się właśnie nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek wróci do domu, gdy nagle usłyszał głos wołający go po cichu. Zaczął się w niego wsłuchiwać. Wołanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Jeycon mógł już rozpoznać głos- należał do Toa Wody z jego drużyny, Tonise. -Jeycon! -wołał. Toa Ognia chciałby nawet odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu; w ogóle nic nie mógł zrobić. -Hej! Jeycon, obudź się!- krzyczał głos. I nagle Toa Ognia otworzył oczy. Leżał na ziemi, otoczony przez innych Toa. Wokół latały pociski elementarne Toa i Bohrok Vox. Wstał. -Co się dzieje?- spytał Tonise. -Nie mogliśmy cię dobudzić! Zaatakowali nas Bohrok Vox, a do twojej twarzy przyczepiła się Kratana, którą miał jeden z nich. -To znaczy, że to był tylko sen... uśmiechnął się Jeycon. -Jaki sen?- zaciekawiła się Tonise. -Później ci opowiem. A teraz- ruszajmy do walki! Postanowienie Jeycona było jak najbardziej słuszne. Toa musieli się wycofywać, ponieważ Bohrok było coraz więcej. W dodatku Noten został ranny i nie mógł walczyć. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Toa Ognia. Rozgromił część z pozostałych potworów ognistym tornadem, następnie Tonise korzystając z zaskoczenia Bohroków mogła wytworzyć falę, która zmiotła pozostałych wrogów. Camulin i Omoran rzucili się w pogoń za nielicznymi uciekinierami. Wszystko wracało do normy, choć Toa Jeycon nie mógł już nigdy potem zapomnieć tego snu. Część 5 - To tutaj?- zapytał Noten. - Na pewno. Widzicie te wzory na ścianach? Są typowe dla Le-Matoran, a wiecie, że znam się na tym bardzo dobrze.- oświadczył Ennon, Le-Toa. - No, cóż... Jeśli ta mapa jest autentyczna, to rzeczywiście jest Świątynia Powietrza. W środku znajdziemy Kryształ Powietrza. Mam nadzieję.- odparł Jeycon. - W takim razie na co jeszcze czekamy? - zapytał Ennon. Toa nie umieli odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, więc szybko ruszyli w kierunku wejścia do świątyni. Gdy tylko podeszli do bramy, ta sama się otworzyła. Nikt się nie zdziwił, tylko Jeyconowi przemknęła przez umysł myśl o zasadzce, ale szybko przestał zwracać na nią uwagę. "To pewnie przez to ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Bohrok Vox"- pomyślał. Wnętrze świątyni było wyjątkowo jasne. Już przy samym wejściu Toa dojrzeli Kryształ Powietrza: znajdował się na wysokim piedestale, w samym środku śwątyni. Toa Ennon podszedł do piedestału, ale gdy tylko się zbliżył, porwał go strumień wody i magnetyzmu. Jeycon szybko spojrzał w kierunku, z którego groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Ujrzał postać w niebieskim pancerzu. Wyglądała jak Toa, i jednocześnie jak Skakdi. Odezwała się szumiącym głosem: - Jak śmiecie tu wchodzić, nędzni Toa? Nie zdobędziecie Kryształu Powietrza, zanim mnie nie pokonacie! ---- Toa Tonise postarała się zebrać myśli. Nie było to łatwe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wokół niej szalała wodno- magnetyczna burza. Toa Wody udało się z nij wyrwać tylko dzięki swojej Masce Oszustwa. Pozostawała niewidzialna i nietykalna dla burzy i przybysza. Istota w niebieskim pancerzu przedstawiła się jako Veradon. Od razu okazało się, z jaką łatwością włada żywiołami Wody i Magnetyzmu, miotając pozostałymi Toa o ściany świątyni. Nagle Tonise coś zauważyła: Veradon nie używał swoich mocy bez szkód dla samego siebie. Nawet z tej odległości Toa Wody widziała wyraźnie plamy rdzy na jego pancerzu. Skupiła się tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Wycelowała swoją broń w Veradona i zaatakwała go olbrzymią falą wody. Z ust Veradona wydobył się jęk. Kiedy Toa już wrócili do siebie, istoty nie było. Tonise zasugerowała, że zmienił się w plamę rdzy na podłodze. Inni Toa nie interesowali juz się tym zbytnio. Ennon zabrał z piedestału Kryształ Powietrza. Teraz trzeba było odnaleźć Świątynię Wody. Część 6 Toa Omoran próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest i co tu robi. Wyglądało na to, że trafił tu razem ze swoimi towarzyszami kierując się wskazówkami udzielonymi przez Matoran. To miejsce jest chyba Świątynią Wody. Zaraz po wejściu tutaj Toa odkryli Kryształ Wody... i kolejnego przeciwnika. Od Veradona różnił się on trzema rzeczami: imieniem, mocą i kolorem. Był czarny, nazywał się Dores i władał mocami Ziemi i Grawitacji. Czyniło to z niego potężnego przeciwnika. Na szczęście Toa szybko odkryli, co może go powstrzymać: Światło. Niestety, tu, w głębinach Zatoki Zdrady raczej nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek świetle. Toa Ziemi utworzył wokół siebie kryształowo- ziemną tarczę odbijającą ataki Doresa. Skupił się. Dzięki swojej masce mógł zobaczyć przeznaczenie innej istoty, a nawet do pewnego stopnia manipulować nim. Teraz użył jej by wejrzeć w przyszłość Doresa. To, co zobaczył zadziwiło go. Ten moment wystarczył, by Dores rozbił tarczę Omorana. Odłamki kryształu rozsypały się po całej komnacie. Wtedy zdarzyło sie coś dziwnego: Dores zgiął się z bólu. W jednej chwili rozpętana przez niego burza ziemi i grawitacji uspokoiła się. Okazało się, że pancerz czarnego wojownika nie jest odporny na kryształy. Oczywiście, Dores szybko wrócił do siebie i znów zaczął atakować Toa. Ale teraz Omoran wiedział już, jak go powstrzymać. Uniósł broń i wystrzelił z niej strumień kryształowych pocisków, które uderzyły pancerz przeciwnika. Rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk... i wszystko ucichło. Po Doresie została tylko niewielka sterta ziemi na posadzce Świątyni Wody. Kolejny kryształ został zdobyty przez Toa. Część 7 Podążając za mapą ofiarowaną im przez Matoran Toa Vox poszukiwali drogocennych kryształów, mogących ich oczyścić z groźnego Jadu Vox zanim ten przejmie nad Toa kontrolę. Bohaterom (?) udało się już zdobyć dwa Kryształy: Powietrza i Wody. Zgodnie z mapą powinni teraz udać się na północ, w kierunku Lodowatych Jaskiń. Gdzieś wśród nich była Świątynia Ziemi, a tam czekał na nich Kryształ Ziemi. Toa byli jednak nespokojni. W poprzednich świątyniach spotykali potężnych wojowników, broniących dostępu do Kryształów. Nikt z Toa nie wiedział, czy w Swiątyni Ziemi również będzie taki wojownik. Najbardziej niespokojny był Toa Noten. Nienawidził ciasnych przestrzeni; powiedzmy otwarcie: bał się ich. Im głębiej schodzili, tym robiło się cieplej. W końcu Jeycon musiał wyssać część ciepła z otoczenia. Zamknął je w jasno świecącej kuli na końcu jego miecza. Nagle Toa usłyszeli dźwięk, którego nie słyszeli nigdy wcześniej; brzmiał tak strasznie, że Toa zaczęli drżeć ze strachu i jednocześnie tak głośno, że ledwo udało im się zachować przytomność. Potem wszystko ucichło. Toa ogarnął lodowaty powiew. Otwarła się brama w kamiennej ścianie. Wyszła z niej postać opancerzona na biało z mieczem z lodu w dłoni. Zza niej bił blask Kryształu Ziemi. ---- Noten rzucił się w wir walki. Starał się nie zostać zamrożony w bryle lodu (jak przytrafiło się to Tonise) lub zdmuchnięty przez falę dźwiękową (jak Omoran). W końcu wokół niego zrobiło się tak zimno, że nawet on, Toa Lodu nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, wokół niego było światło. Podniósł rękę i zauważył, że jest jakby przezroczysta, a wokół niej latają świecące iskry. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Był w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Było zupełnie białe i pełne mocy. Trudno by je opisać; zresztą, Noten nie obserwował go zwykłymi oczami. Bardziej je czuł niż widział. Sam Toa Lodu też zaczął się dziwnie czuć. Zupełnie jakby to miejsce było nim, a on był tym miejscem, jeśli można je nazywać w tak... ograniczony sposób. Noten poczuł się tak, jakby był czymś o wiele więcej i zarazem o wiele mniej niż był wcześniej. Trudno było mu określić, czy w ogóle jest. Kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, nagle z białości wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Z początku zamazana i niewyraźna gęstniała i wyraźniała z każdą chwilą. W końcu Noten bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył jej imię: Matoro. -Nie jesteś umarły. - powiedział.- Dlaczego ty, istota żywa, szukasz pomocy w Krainie Życia Umarłych? Noten zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Teraz z pełną wyrazistością przypomniał sobie swoje życie: rodzinną wyspę, wojnę z Visorakami, ucieczkę do Metru Nui, podróż na Voharę, ostatnie przygody. Matoro tylko uśmiechnął się. -Widzę twoje myśli- powiedział. -Przyszedłeś tutaj po pomoc w walce przeciw Lacaxowi. Noten domyślił się, że chodzi o Białego Wojownika. -Otrzymasz pomoc. Przyjaciel z dawnych lat powie ci, jak zwyciężyć. W tym momencie za Matorem ukazały się setki najróżniejszych postaci. Był tam Kodan, Reysa, Ta-Matoranin z Mahri Nui, Lhikan i wielu, wielu innych. Był też- ku radości i wzruszeniu Notena- Ghonir, Ko-Matoranin i najlepszy przyjaciel Notena z jego dawnej wyspy, który zginął w czasie wojny z Visorakami. -Witaj, Notenie. -powiedział.- Widzę, że jesteś Toa... A tak niedawno byłeś Matoraninem... Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Lacaxa można pokonać w jeden sposób: zimnem. A teraz, skoro już poznałeś, co chciałeś poznać, wróć do żywych, do przyjaciół. Do śmierci zostało ci jeszcze wiele czasu. Noten chciał zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył. Ogarnęła go mgła. Poczuł, jak powoli opada w dół. Nagle poczuł uderzenie. Otworzył oczy. Wokół szalała bitwa. ---- Toa Noten podniósł się. Nie zostało w nim nic ze słabości jaką odczuwał wcześniej. Uniósł wysoko broń. W tej samej chwili wokół stało się tak zimno, że zaczęło zamarzać nawet powietrze; Lacax próbował zaatakować Notena falą niszczącego wszystko dźwięku, ale z jego broni wystrzeliła tylko fontanna kryształowego pyłu- zamarzniętego dźwięku. Biały wojownik krzyknął. Rozległ się ogłuszający huk, a cała świątynia została zalana potokiem światła, które zamarzało a potem znów wracało do pierwotnej formy. Chwilę potem Toa gratulowali Notenowi, a Omoran wziął Kryształ Ziemi. -Jednego jestem ciekaw- powiedział Toa Ziemi- jak udało ci się aktywować Maskę Duchowego Kontaktu chociaż wcale o tym nie pomyślałeś? -Nie wiem- odparł Noten- może pomógł mi ktoś z zewnątrz?... I Toa Lodu zapatrzył się gdzieś w dal. Część 8 Toa ruszyli na północ, w kierunku Mroźnych Gór, gdzie znajdował się kolejny kryształ. Świątynia Lodu znajdowała się na szczycie Góry Kolvera. Prowadziła do niej wąska przęłęcz, zwana Przęłęczą Śmierci ponieważ po obujej stronach była głęboka przepaść. Jeycon pierwszy postawił stopę na lodowym pomoście i zaczął posuwać się po nim małymi kroczkami, wolno i ostrożnie. W tym samym momencie pomost wyparował. Toa Ognia byłby spadł w przepaść, gdyby nie Noten; chwycił go za rękę i wyciągnął. -Chyba nie panujesz nad swoimi mocami!- uśmiechnął się. -Też coś! To nie była moja wina! A zresztą, i tak już nie przejdziemy na drugą stronę!- zdenerwował się Jeycon. - Jeycon! Uspokój się! Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że na pewno byś tego nie zrobił!- uspokajał go Noten.- Nie poddawaj się Jadowi! To ściągnie tutaj Bohrok Vox! Ale Toa Jeycon wpadł w Furię Vox- gniew bez opamiętania. Pozostali próbowali go powstrzymać, ale nie udało im się. Jeycon uwolnił podmuch supergorącej energii otoczony mrocznymi błyskawicami. Toa spadali w przepaść. ---- Ennon miał tylko chwilę czasu by zareagować. Używając swojej mocy Powietrza stworzył potężny wir, który wyrzucił ich aż na szczyt Góry Kolvera. Wtedy do dzieła przystąpił Toa Noten: Używając swojej mocy zamroził Jeycona w bloku lodu zimniejszego niż wszystko ine znane Toa. I zrobił to w samą porę, ponieważ Toa Ognia zamierzał uwolnić Nova Blast, który z całą pewnością zniszczyłby Świątynię Lodu, a może i sam kryształ. -Przykro mi, że musiałem to zrobić. - szepnął Toa Lodu. Nagle Camulin wykonał zdumiewający skok. Jak się okazało, zrobił to w samą porę, by uniknąć kontaktu z potężnym blokiem lodu rzuconym przez Kohraka Vox. Toa szybko się pozbierali i zaczęli go atakować. Jednak wkrótce przybyło więcej Bohrok Vox. ---- -Nie mamy wyboru!- krzyknął Camulin do Notena. -O co chodzi?- zawołała Toa Tonise. - TERAZ!- krzyknął Camulin. Zanim Tonise zdążyłaby zaprotestować, Noten wbił swoje ostrze w blok lodu rozszalałego wiążący Jeycona. Chwilę potem wybuchło piekło. Kiedy Jeycon przyszedł do siebie, wokół nie było już Bohrok Vox. Nie było też innych Toa. Spojrzał w górę. Nagle dostrzegł jakiś ciemny punkt wysoko na niebie. Rósł on z każdą chwilą. Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się pod maską. Byli to jego towarzysze; Ennon i Noten musieli wywołać potężny huragan, który uniósł ich wysoko w górę, poza zasięg Nova Blastu. Jedynym co go dziwiło, był fakt, że góra przetrwała. ---- Toa weszli do świątyni. Tym razem rozglądali się uważnie, nie dostrzegli jednak żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. W tym momencie Camulin cośwyczuł; jego Maska Szczęścia ostrzegała go przed czymś. - Na ziemię!- krzyknął. W tej samej chwili nad głowami przeleciał im strumień plazmy i kamieni. Pojawiła się też jakaś postać. -Pokonaliście moich braci. Ale nie pokonacie mnie, Garahka!- zawołał. ---- Wokół latały pociski plazmy i skał. Camulin unikał ich tylko dzięki swojej masce. W końcu musiał jednak dać za wygraną. - Poddaj się, nędzny Toa Vox, inaczej nie zostanie z ciebie nic!- powiedział Garahk. Camulin westchnął. -Chyba jednak nie będę musiał. W tym momencie użył swojej mocy. Kamienny bicz owinął się wokół nogi istoty i rzucił nią o ścianę. Garahk rozwścieczony wystrzelił w Toa strumień plazmy, ten jednak go ominął. Garahk rzucił się więc na niego, otoczony sferą plazmy. Toa Kamienia zrobił wtedy coś, czego nigdy by sie po swoich umiejętnościach nie spodziewał: zrobił wielkie salto, wylądował tuż za plecami Garahka, wystrzelił w jego kierunku kilka kamiennych sopli, po czym zamknął go w kamiennej sferze, a wszystko to w ułamku sekundy. Oczywiście, sfera nie mogła wytrzymać długo; istota mogła ją roztopić o środka i się wydostać z pułapki, Camulin jednak był na to przygotowany. - Teraz- powiedział do Jeycona, a ten wystrzelił w istotę strumień supergorącego ognia. Dał się słyszeć okropny krzyk, ale po Garahku nie było śladu. ---- -Dzięki swojej masce wiedziałem, że nie jest odporny na wysoką temperaturę- powiedział później Camulin. Notenowi udało się wziąć kryształ, gdy Garahk był zamknięty w sferze. "Kierunek- Złote Morze" pomyślał Jeycon. Część 9 Toa Vox przemierzali pustynię nazwaną przez Matoran Złotym Morzem. Zwłaszcza Jeycon był zamyślony. Wspominał dawne dzieje: jak mieszkańcy wszechświata zamieszkali na Spherus Magna, jak zbudowali wiele potężnych miast. Miasto Matoran i Toa zostało nazwane Metru Nui- na pamiątkę innego miasta, z dalekiej przeszłości. Pewnego dnia wszyscy Toa- a było ich bardzo wielu- oddali swoje moce Matoranom, tworząc wielu nowych bohaterów. Pierwszy zrobił to Takanuva; przemienił wszystkich członków dawnej Kompanii Kronikarza oraz sześciu Av-Matoran z Karda Nui. Tanmie dał swoją starą maskę i nowoczesną Lancę Mocy. Photokowi z kolei dał Kanohi Olmak i ustanowił go Głównym Nadzorcą Platform Teleportacyjnych. Natomiast Solek dostał Kanohi Rode. Teraz sześciu nowych "bohaterów" musiało odnaleźć Maskę Tajemnicy i sześć Kryształów. Mieli już cztery- kolejny czekał na nich w Świątyni Kamienia. ---- -To tutaj?- zapytał Jeycon. -Tak- odparł Camulin. -Miejsce, gdzie znajdziemy kolejny kryształ. -Zastanawiam się jakie nowe niebezpieczeństwo czeka tu na nas. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby chodziło o bandę Bohrok Vox. - Nie... raczej nie.- powiedział Jeycon. Camulin chciał uśmiechnąć się, ale nagle sparaliżował go strumień energi elektrycznej. Jeycon zareagował natychmiast; Aktywował swą maskę i ruszył na przeciwnika strzelając strumieniami lodu. W tym momencie ze świątyni wypadła istota w czerwonej zbroi. Miotała błyskawicami i ogniem. Jeycon skoczył tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy wylądował otoczył postać polem ciemności i ciszy jednocześnie atakując ją lodowymi podmuchami. Istota jednak poraziła Jeycona błyskawicą; pole mroku rozpadło się. - Nikt nie pokona Serwada, mistrza ognia i piorunów!- zawołała. - Nikt oprócz mnie- pomyślał Jeycon. Jeszcze raz zatopił Serwada w mroku i ciszy. Jednocześnie wyczuł, że istota aktywuje swoją kolejną moc- wizję cieplną. Toa wiedział już, jak Serwad zdołał trafić go za pierwszym razem. Znów użył swojej maski, tym razem by pozbawić go tej umiejętności. Wtedy użył wszystkich swoich mocy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; skupił je wszystkie w jednym punkcie: na Serwadzie. Usłyszał tylko krzyk; potem nie stało się już nic. ---- Camulin zabrał kryształ ze świątyni; został już tylko jeden: w Świątyni Ognia. Część 10 Świątynia Ognia znajdowała się w wielkim wulkania w samym sercu wyspy. Jeycon nie wiedział, kto będzie czekał na nich tym razem; miał jednak nadzieję, że uda im się go pokonać i zdobyć ostatni Kryształ. Potem trzeba ędzie zejść w głąb wyspy, aż do komnaty, w której będzie czekała na nich Maska Tajemnicy. Ennon myślał o czym innym. O tysiącach Matoran czekających na nich. O jego dawnch przyjaciołach i wrogach. Po powrocie- jeśli w ogóle uda im się powrócić bezpicznie- już nie rozpoznają w nim dawnego towarzysza i kolegi. Będzie jednym z Toa. Tonise aktywowała swoją maskę czyniąc drużynę niewidzialną i niesłyszalną dla innych. ---- Camulin westchnął. Nawet on ze swoją potężną maską nie był w stanie otworzyć bramy świątyni. Były wykonane z nieznanego nikomu minerału. Były twarde jak skała i metal jednocześnie, wyglądały jakby były jednocześnie z kamienia i metalu, a nawet były ciężkie jak najcięższa skała i najcięższy metal. Ennon skupił sę i aktywował swoją maskę. Dotąd tylko on nie spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Spojrzał na nie i aż dech mu zaparło. Widział teraz wyraźnie ich budowę, odporność, to, co było w nich, pod nimi, nad nimi i- co najważniejsze- za nimi. - Słuchajcie, wygląda na to, że trudziliście się na próżno- powiedział. - Za tymi wrotami jest tylko skalna ściana, nic więcej. Prawdziwa świątynia jest o wiele dalej. - Gdzie?- zapytał Jeycon. - Pod jeziorem lawy- odparł. - No to już po nas- powiedziała Tonise. Nigdy nie znajdziemy Kryształu Ognia i na zawsze pozostaniemy w tej formie. - Niekoniecznie- rzekł Ennon. - Widzę przez te skały i wygląda na to, że w pobliżu jest zejście pod wulkan- wskazał na duży głaz niedaleko nich. - Przecież to tylko skała!- zawołała Toa Wody. - Nie widzę żadnego przejścia. Ennon bez słowa podszedł do kamienia i dotknął go ręką. Chwilę potem zamiast głazu znajdował się przed nim ciemny otwór prowadzący wgłąb wulkanu. ---- Toa stali twarzą w twarz z dziwną, opancerzoną na zielono istotą. Był to Nicenther, władca powietrza I kwasu, jak sam się przedstwił. Był otoczony przez przeciwników i pokonany. Ennon stał nad nim z ostrem na jego gardle. - Poddaj się!- rozkazał. Nicenther tylko się roześmiał i utworzył chmurę żrącej substancji. Ennon rozwiał ją szybko małym cyklonem. - Poddaj się, albo zginiesz!- powiedział. Nagle stało się coś nieprzewidzianego; Nicenther zniknął i pojawił się w innym miejscu w świątyni. Wystrzelił w kierunku Toa strumieniami kwasu i powietrza. Tylko Ennon nie stracił głowy; osłonił Toa minicyklonem, który rozdmuchiwał ataki wroga. Strumień trucizny odbity od huraganu trafił Nicenthera. Chwilę potem Jeycon trzymał Kryształ Ognia, a po wrogu nie pozostało ani śladu. Nadszedł czas ostatecznej rozgrywki. Czas zejść do podziemi po Maskę Tajemnicy!- pomyślał Jeycon. Część 11 Toa Kapura otworzył oczy. Wokół była ciemność. Przed nim na kamiennym postumencie leżała maska, po którą tu przybyli. Jedna z najpotężnejszych masek i klucz do wielkiej potęgi. Maska Tajemnicy. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale nie mógł; wkrótce zrozumiał, dlaczego: on i jego towarzysze byli uwięzieni w polu energii. Toa spróbował przywołać swą moc ognia; bez skutku. Kapura pomślał, że tylko ktoś z Maską mógłby im pomóc. ---- Jeycon umieścił 3 Elementarne Kamienie w bramie do Komnaty Sekretu. Matoranie z Twierdzy powiedzieli mu, że to powinno otworzyć im przejście. Rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk, gdy starożytny mechanizm został wprawiony w ruch. Wrota Sekretu otwarły się. Przed drużyną Toa Vox ziało czeluścią wejście do tunelu. Jeycon rozpalił mały płomień oświetlający drogę. Szli tak przez długi czas. Nagle zza zakrętu wyskoczył przerażający potwór. Toa nigdy czegoś podobnego nie spotkali; składało się jakby ze wszystkich podstawowych żywiołów. Bestia zaatakowała kamiennym biczem. Noten chciał go zamrozić, jednak wtedy bat zmienił się w strumień gorącej lawy. Ennon próbował zdmuchnąć potwora huraganem, ale wtedy istota zmeniła się w blok kamienia i ziemi. - Musimy działać razem! Musimy go zaatakować wspólnie i jednocześnie!- krzyczał Jeycon pzez nawałnicę deszczu i gradu. Omoran od razu zrozumiał, co jego brat ma na myśli; zawszze, gdy atakowali to coś mocą żywiołu, bestia zmieniała się w żywioł silniejszy. Jeżeli będą walczyć razem, nie będzie wiedziała w co się zmienić. Z gradem ziemnych pocisków Toa Ziemi ruszył do boju u boku swojego brata. ---- Po długiej walce Toa udało się pokonać Elementarną Bestię i wejść do Komnaty Sekretu. Jednak czekało tam na nich nowe niebezpieczeństwo,którego się nie spodziewali. Szóstka dawnych przeciwników: Veradon, Dores, Lacax, Garahk, Serwad i Nicenther znów stanęła na przeciw nich. - Jak udało wam sie przetrwać?- zapytał Jeycon. - Myślałem, że już dawno was pokonaliśmy. - Głupcze!- warknął Nicenther. - Naprawdę myśleliście, że nas w ogóle da się zwyciężyć? Ale skoro już chcecie znać odpowiedź, to powiem wam, że teleportowaliśmy się zanim mogliście nam zagrozić. - Będziemy walczyć i pokonamy was znowu. I jeszcze raz, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. - powiedział Jeycon. Nicenther tylko się zaśmiał. - Nic nam nie zrobisz. A gdybyś próbował...- wskazał ręką na kąt jaskini. Jeycon otworzył szerzej oczy z przerażenia. Sześciu Toa Taka było zawieszonych w stanie stazy. Nicenther celował w nich ze swej broni; z jej końca wylatywały kłęby trującego gazu. - Jeden ruch w naszą stronę, a wasi przyjaciele skończą jako kałuża w końcu komnaty! Jeycon miał tylko chwilę do namysłu. Aktywował swoją maskę; zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby się zorientować, już stał przed postumentem z Maską. - Nie próbuj sztuczek, bo zniszczę Maskę!- zagroził. - Spróbuj. Maski nie zniszczy żaden zwykły Toa! Do tego potrzeba wielkiej mocy!- zaśmiał sę Nicenther. Chwila jego nieuwagi wystarczyła jednak Camulinowi do wytrącenia mu ostrza z ręki. Zielony wojownik warknął. - Serwad! Zrób z nim coś!- krzyknął. Czerwony wojownik ruszył ku niemu z kulą ognia w jednej ręce i iskrami elektrycznymi w drugiej. Zanim jednak zdążył trafić Camulina, ten uskoczył do Jeycona. Rozwścieczony Garahk wystrzelił w ich kierunku strumieniem plazmy, ale dwaj Toa odskoczyli w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach; energia trafiła w postument. ---- Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Jednak Toa Kapura wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Kamienny cokół zaczął powoli zmieniać swój kształt. Najpierw pojawiły się skrzydła, potem nogi i przednie kończyny, potem uformował się tułów, a na końcu 3 głowy. - Smok!- krzyknął Ennon. To, co przed chwilą było jeszcze górą kamiemni teraz przeobraziło sie w olbrzymiego latającego gada z żywego metalu. Potwór zauważył przeciwników i zaatakował strumieniami energii ze swoich trzech paszcz. Tonise próbowała ukryć Toa za pomocą Maski Oszustwa, jednak smok i tak ich zauważył i odrzucił do tyłu strumieniem energii. Na razie zainteresował się tylko szóstką tych dziwnych istot. Jeden po drugim padali ofiarą bestii i byli więzieni w polach stazy. Kiedy w komnacie pozostali tylko Toa, smok odwrócił swoje łby w ich stronę. Nagle stało się coś nieoczekiwanego; z szóstki Toa błysnęło oślepiające światło. Chwilę potem na ich miejscu stała jedna gigantyczna istota. - Jestem Toa Nui! giń, gadzie!- krzyknął. ---- Toa Nui uderzył w smoka całą swoją mocą. Jej energia zaczęła krystalizować wokół potwora zamykając go w więzieniu z Protodermis Elementarnego. Jednak Toa Nui zużył przy tym całą swoją energię; nie mając więcej sił rozpadł się na sześciu Toa Vox. Maska Tajemnicy oderwała się od grzbietu smoka i spadła prosto w ręce Toa Omorana. W tym momencie z więzień Toa Taka i sześciu wrogów buchnęło oślepiające światło; zaraz potem już ich tam nie było. - Czy to... Wszystko? - zapytał Omoran. - Nie. Jeszcze nie- odparł Jeycon. Wyjął swój kryształ i dotknął nim maski. Wydobyło się z niej światło i Toa Ognia zniknął ze swoim kryształem w czerwonym rozbłysku. - Jeycon!... - wyrwało się Tonise. Toa Ziemi powiedział: - Nie pozwólmy, by nasza drużyna się rozpadła. On również dotknął swoim kryształem maski i zniknął w błysku światła. Maska zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu. Kryształy pozosałych Toa same wyrwały się z ich rąk i poleciały w stronę Maski. Potężny strumień różnobarwnego światła pochłonął sześciu bohaterów. To jednak jeszcze nie koniec całej przygody. Toa przyjdzie się zmierzć z jeszcze wieloma niebezpieczeństwami zanim zdobędą Maskę... Ciąg dalszy w opowieści Przez sieci Jadu.